Solo un sueño
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Entre deseos de nieve y regalos de invierno, sueños crecen en la imaginación de una niña, que desea con todo su puro corazón que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad. Sonic el erizo es su mas grande héroe, conocerlo es el mas grande sueño de su ferviente corazón.


**HOLA, n.n BUENO, HOY TRAIGO OTRA NUEVA HISTORIA :P A PETICIÓN DE ELY THE HEDGEHOG XD DE HECHO LA HE HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO, LLEVA CASI UN AÑOS ESPERANDO POR ESTA, PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON MIS ESTUDIOS, SIN EMBARGO (AUN NO HE TERMINADO MIS OTROS FICS DE HECHO) TRAIGO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA :3 CON ALGUNOS POQUIS CAPS.**

**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ELY :* NISIQUIERA SABIA COMO EMPEZAR O QUE HACER XD**

* * *

SOLO SUEÑO.

Ella era una niña muy hermosa.

Amelia Roseline era su nombre de pila. A los ocho años de edad aun poseía la cara acorazonada como un bebé, pues Amelia era la niña mas hermosa conocida jamás, con esa ternura solo encontrada en niños, sus ojos grandes y rebosantes de vida eran de un color verde esmeralda, tan brillantes como estas gemas y como los luceros del firmamento; sus cabellos cortos y lacios eran del color carmesí que poseían sus labios, rojos que brillaban como lengüetas de fuego, lo adornaba por una banda rosa que ataba en un lazo detrás de su cabeza, sus labios eran dulces como cerezas, con palabras meladas de una voz grata y aguda de niña, llena de ternura e inocencia, y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas por el frio como lo estarían los pétalos de una rosa de haber estado en primavera. Era una niña delgada, de piel blanca que parecía hecha de las pura y pulcra porcelana, sus vivaces ojos demostraban astucia y ternura en una incontrovertible mezcla de perfección.

Esa era la apariencia de Amelia Roseline, o como a ella le gustara que la llamaran, Amy Rose.

Le gustaban los comics y los videojuegos, aunque no era buena jugando ninguno, siempre le gustaba ver como su hermana mayor solo por dos años los pasaba sin ningún tipo de dificultad, pero cuando ella tomaba el mando parecía que dejaban de reaccionar.

– ¡Nunca podrás pasar esos videojuegos! – le decía su hermana mayor, Tara Betzabeth, aunque no se parecían mucho, ella era morena con el pelo castaño y ojos avellanados, iguales a los de su padre, mientras que Amelia era la viva imagen de su madre.

– Claro que lo hare, solo necesito mejorar – repondría la niña con un puchero.

A demás de pasar las tardes jugando videojuegos, ella y su hermana veían la nieve caer en noches y días tan fríos que no se atrevían a salir a jugar con ella. Decían que contaban los pequeños copos de nieves antes de que tocaran el suelo y al completar cien, pedían un deseo.

– Ahora eres toda una ayudante de santa – le decía su madre al termina de atar aquel lazo a su cuello de una hermosa caperuza, estaba toda vestida de rojo, un lindo vestido de espalda descubierta y falda amplia con una franja blanca al final de su pollero, botas rojas de franjas blancas, guantes blancos y una vincha roja en sus cabellos que se perdía de vista, para completar, su madre le puso esa caperuza, con la cual se veía extremadamente linda, como en el cuento de caperucita roja en donde ella era la protagonista.

– Ahora parece un tomate… – comentaba su hermana.

– ¡Tara! – la reprendía su madre y la pequeña de cabellos marrones rodaba los ojos, un gesto de mala educación que le era imposible evitar.

– y tú pareces una mora. – contestaba de igual forma la pequeña Amy, enfatizando la vestimenta unicolor de violetas que usaba la niña morena, de todos modos así eran los hermanos, si no recordabas haber tenido una pelea o discusión con un hermano, es porque en verdad nunca se quisieron.

– ¡Amelia! – gritaba su madre en su dirección, en un vago intento por hacer que dejaran de llevarse de esa manera. Un padre nunca quiere que sus hijos peleen, aunque esto sea algo inevitable.

Salieron esa noche para cantar villancicos, predominando en los gusto de las niñas "noche de paz", "din, don, dan", "un mundo ideal" y "en un trineo pasear". Llegaron a su casa, en donde no querían regresar a sus camas porque querían esperar con ansias que el día siguiente llegara rápido ya que sabrían que encontrarían los regalos bajo el árbol, al lado del nacimiento, sin embargo ambas niñas se quedaron dormidas mientras leían un libro que había sido el regalo del año pasado de Amelia, un libro titulado: "Sonic el erizo, el héroe de todos los niños"

– ¡Amy, Amy, Amy! – Exclamaba su hermanita para despertar a la niña de ojos verdes a la mañana siguiente – Santa ha llegado, pero no ha dejado ningún regalo para ti – exclamo Tara en cuando Amelia abrió los ojos, para luego salir corriendo al piso de abajo.

Santa no le había traído nada, pero ella había sido una niña buena, tenia que haberle traído algo, porque el recompensaba a los niños buenos.

Amelia se levanto y corrió tras ella, con las lágrimas cristalinas surcando sus mejillas, no podría creer que Santa se hubiera olvidado de ella. Pero entonces detrás de su vista borrosa por el acuoso de sus lágrimas pudo vislumbrar el papel de colores resplandecientes que estaba a solo centímetros de su nariz, la niña de cabellos oscuros lo sostenía con una mano para mostrar en su cara una sonrisa de suficiencia y astucia en su expresión.

– ¿enserio podrías creer que se olvidaría de ti? – le dijo y se marcho de allí dejando antes el regalo grande en las manos de Amelia.

Amy era muy cuidadosa, no rompió el papel navideño en su entusiasmo y deseo por llegar y descubrir lo que había en su interior, fue delicada como una flor, temiendo que lo que estuviese dentro fuera tan frágil como cristal que llegaría a romperse en un movimiento brusco, poco a poco y con paciencia soltó cada esquina del papel de regalo doblado cuidadosamente en cada borde de la caja que contenía un real tesoro. Cuando hubo finalizado, aun tenia ácueo en sus mejillas de restos de lagrimas de cristal y plata, quedo fascinada con su cara brillante de cristales y sus ojos resplandecientes, al ver que su regalo era un muñeco de felpa de su héroe favorito.

Un retrato de juguete de Sonic el erizo. Era tan perfecto aquel muñeco que parecía tener vida en sus ojos verdes olivo, parecidos pero diferentes a los de ella, era como si a través de ellos pudiera ver un alma que estaba encerrada suplicando vida. Sintió una gran alegría sumergiendo su pecho en aguas de buenaventura y abrazo con gran acojo a ese regalo que de ahora seria su fiel amigo, un real compañero y protector.

– Gracias, Santa – dijo a la nada de aquel que creía que en todo momento podría escucharla.

Con su muñeco de un amor que no podía ser se sentaba todas las tardes a tomar chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre frente al fuego en la chimenea. Luego miraba las Aventuras de Sonic el erizo en la televisión, Sonic SatAM los sábados en la mañana y Sonic y su banda que su padre había alquilado, era una gran fanática que le encantaba crear cuentos y hacer dibujos.

Su hermana después de cada pelea le leía los comics de Archie de como Sonic salvaba la ciudad de las crueles tiranías del Dr. Eggman.

– Creo que Sonic necesita una novia – dijo Amy – una como la tiene el Hombre araña y Superman – comento mientras jugaba con su peluche de felpa, mirando sus ojos brillantes y tan vivos.

– La tiene – contesto su hermana – Princesa Sally – señalo el dibujo excelentemente creado en la historieta de la bella Sally Accorn, la ardillita de pelajes marrones y cabellos rojizos, con sus ojos azules zafiros y su sonrisa suficiente parecía ser perfecta.

– No – contestaba luego de mirar absorta la imagen de la ardilla – una eriza como él, ella es una ardilla, no cuadran, odiaría que se besaran.

Tara fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los ojos, imaginando horrorizada la escena.

– De hecho… no me gustaría que eso pasara – miro de nuevo la pagina del comic, pensando en como se trataban ambos, Sonic y Sally, cerro el comics y miro a su hermanita que seguía recostada a su lado sosteniendo a su peluche de felpa, sonrió picara y astuta – entonces… bésalo tu – propuso – puede que ocurra un milagro y el erizo se convierta en príncipe.

Tara tomo de sus brazos el muñeco azul del erizo, lo abrazo y antes de que su hermana pudiera protestar corrió lejos de ella con él aun en brazos, fue cuando Amelia lo noto y corrió tras ella quejándose, pero Tara hacia oídos sordos a lo que decía su hermanita menor.

– ¡devuélvemelo! – exclamo Amy.

– oh, bésame, Sonic, yo seré tu novia – dramatizaba la niña, mientras le daba besos al juguete de su hermana.

– ¡es mío! – grito enojada.

– Es tuyo – dijo Tara – ¿ahora si le darás un beso?

Se empezó a reír estruendosamente a carcajadas, mientras le devolvía el muñeco a su hermana y esta se ponía tan ruborizada como su cabello.

– No necesito que te conviertas en un príncipe – dijo Amelia una vez su hermana se perdió de vista, los ojos del erizo resplandecían con amor, como si de verdad pudieran escucharla – de todos modos yo no soy una princesa.

El 21 de marzo, también conocido como el solsticio de primavera y el primer día en que el invierno llegaba a su fin, Tara y Amy salieron a jugar a la calle con una de sus pelotas nuevas, todavía había mucha nieve y esta ya se empezaba a derretir creando charcos de agua fría. Todavía hacia mucho frio a pesar de que el ya comenzaba a calentar, Amelia se vistió con ese vestido rojo de ayudante de Santa y aquella caperuza que en cuya capucha tenia dos orejas de peluche que parecían de lobo, pero que ella insistía en decir que eran de erizo.

Su padre quitaba la nieve de la entrada con una pala, mientras su madre preparaba chocolate caliente y ella y su hermana jugaban a la pelota. Como de costumbre, nunca dejaba a su peluche de Sonic en ninguna parte, siempre estaba con ella, pero lo dejo en reposo bajo un árbol esquelético que no poseía hojas algunas por el crudo invierno que había pasado.

Las calles siempre estaban vacías, no había peligros en ella, pero de igual forma jugaron en su patio porque su padre le gustaba prevenir antes que lamentar. Fue su culpa, Tara pateo la pelota muy fuerte y en vez de ir ella a buscarla dejo que su hermanita fuera sola a ir por ella, la esfera de colores con la que jugaban cruzo la cerca, llego a la carretera y entonces una luz llego a su cara, obligándola a detenerse en cuando creyó que había tomado la pelota, giro su cara para ser cegada por aquella luz ambarina de la farola de un automóvil que venia a ella con suma velocidad, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse en lo que la niña miraba pasmada aquella maquina de metal acercarse cada vez mas, cerro sus ojos esperando un golpe…

– ¡Amy! – grito su hermana al verla… y después no supo nada.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un mundo verde y lleno de flores…

"estoy en el cielo" pensó "¿eso quiere decir que he muerto?"

– vaya, pensé que nunca despertarías – le dijo una voz que le parecía haber escuchado antes, pero no, nunca había escuchado ese timbre en ningún otro lado, en ninguno que fuera real para su mundo. Busco con la mirada al dueño de voz, entonces Amy trato de ponerse de pie pero le dolía la cabeza y el dolor la obligaba a quedarse sentada al pie de ese árbol que estaba lleno de hojas verdes y flores florecientes cuyos pétalos comenzaban a desflorarse para caer a su alrededor como una lluvia de color rosa.

– ¿quien anda ahí? – pregunto temerosa mientras aun su visión tratara de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar.

– Supongo que me reconoces – le dijo el erizo azul mientras bajaba del árbol, era alto, mas de lo que ella pensaba, sus púas peinas hacia atrás eran mas brillantes y de color mas metálico de lo que parecía antes, su sonrisa era como diamantes, capaz de contagiar su felicidad al alma mas oscura que se posara en su camino. Amy estaba petrificada, con la boca completamente abierta por la sorpresa, estrujo sus ojos para saber si era solo una alucinación y si era un sueño, para poder despertar de él, pero al mirar de nuevo, el erizo seguía ahí. Sonic alzo su pulgar para presentarse a su ahora pasmada compañía – Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Si hubiera estado de pie, hubiera caído de bruces al suelo, por lo que agradeció haber estado aun sentada entre la maleza, toco todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que parecía lo suficientemente real como para no ser solo un sueño.

– Tu no eres real – le dijo señalándolo, a lo que el erizo emite una carcajada – eres un erizo gigante azul, los erizos gigantes parlantes no existen en la vida real, mucho menos los azules.

– no se si te habrás dado cuenta – le dijo – pero tu eres una erizo gigante parlante de color rosa.

Amy se levanto de un salto, corrió a lo que pareció ser un arroyuelo cercano y miro su reflejo solo para encontrase aun mas fascinada que antes, su pelo seguía corto, solo que no era cabello, ahora eran púas grandes y gruesas, sus ojos seguían siendo de color verde, solo que ahora eran mas grande y brillantes, su cara aun era acorazonada, solo que ahora no era humana, se miro a su misma, con cola y piel rosa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, ya no era una niña, ahora era una chica erizo de color rosa.

– esto… esto… esto… – no podía articular otra palabra que no fuera esa.

– Eriza – le dijo Sonic estando a su lado, mientras ella caía de rodillas aun mirando su reflejo en el agua – ¿cual es tu nombre?

– Amy… – respondió – Amy Rose. ¿Qué paso? – lo miro con sus ojos brillantes de niña, que aun conservaban la suficiente inocencia.

– Pues… – comenzó a relatar el erizo, sentándose a su lado mirando el arroyuelo. Recordó…

_Dormía plácidamente debajo de aquel árbol, de pronto como si una bola de nieve golpeara su cabeza, una impresión así de fuerte lo despertó, confundido se sentó y busco con la mirada a aquello que lo había golpeado, las flores olían maravillosamente, las aves cantaban anunciando que la primavera ya había tomado partido, todo parecía estar en correcto orden, hasta que la vio. La eriza rosa atravesaba la calle en busca de una pelota que no sabia de donde había venido y después el auto se acerca a ella peligrosamente. El erizo azul se pone en pie, como su intuición por ser héroe y con su increíble velocidad se acerca a la chica, quien se desmaya en sus brazos después de haber pasado por una experiencia cercana a su muerte inminente._

–…después te traje aquí y despertaste – finalizo.

– esto esta mal – hablo, mirándose aun las manos y las muñecas adornadas por guantes blancos y brazaletes de oro – necesito volver a casa – se puso de pie con dificultad y miro a su alrededor, el bello paisaje verde y floreado que se extendía al horizonte, no sabia en donde estaba o como regresar, pero tenia que averiguarlo – mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados por mi… y mi hermana ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tara? – se pregunto al recordar que jugaba a la pelota con ella cuando todo eso paso.

Se quedo absorta de nuevo en sus pensamientos, si eso había ocurrió, recordaba el sonido del claxon, la luz iluminar su cara y opacar su visión para que no viera nada mas que blanco y amarillo y el ultimo grito de su hermanita.

– Estabas sola… – le dijo el erizo quien la miraba aun desde su lugar – no había nadie mas contigo.

La eriza rosa fijo su vista en el cielo, el sol estaba tan cálido que la hizo sonreír por un instante mientras olvidaba lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido, suponía que todos estaban bien y que ella estaba bien, pero algo en su interior le decía que no estaba del todo bien, sin embargo había una batalla de voluntades en que su parte lógica y su imaginación soñadora de niña luchaban por tomar conciencia, pero ella tenia ocho años, gano su imaginación y su parte soñadora, quien le indicaban que viviera el momento y que todo estaría bien. Se quito de los hombros aquella pesada capa con caperuza, pues hacia calor aquel día de primavera, y llevar algo tan estorboso era desalentador. Miro al erizo quien había decidido tomar una siesta.

– ¿puedes enseñarme el lugar? – le pregunto con inocencia, pero el erizo no respondió, se acerco a él para mirarlo de cerca, tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era pasiva, una de las mariposas de colores que paseaban por los lugares floreados primaverales se poso en su larga nariz, pero el erizo no hizo movimiento alguno – pasea conmigo por los alrededores – propuso la eriza, pero él no respondió, Amy no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad estaba dormido, ella solo supuso que la ignoraba y odiaba que la ignoraran – ¡Sooniiic! – grito tan fuerte que la mariposa acompañada de algunos azulejos que estaban cerca volaran lejos tratando de alejarse de ese grito.

El erizo azul despertó impresionado y por el susto cayo en el arroyuelo, buscando con la mirada a quien había producido ese hecho.

– No fue mi intención, Sonic… no quería – hablo rápido, antes de comenzar a correr y ser perseguida por el héroe azul… un vengativo héroe azul, pero no se podía huir del rey de la velocidad. La tomo en brazo y la llevo al arroyuelo antes de que ella pudiera quejarse ya se encontraba sumergida en el agua helada del arroyuelo.

Comenzaron a reírse y a jugar con agua como solo los niños son capaces de hacerlo y divertirse cuales infantes.

– Gracias por haberme salvado – le dijo de repente cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse y el cielo se volvía de color naranja anunciando la llegada del ocaso, se habían divertido mucho ese día, pero ella ya no sabía que ocurría después.

– De nada – respondió, regalándole una mirada y su pulgar en alto – eso hacen los héroes…

Sonic y Amy caminaron por largo rato para regresar a Station Square, en donde ella podría encontrar su camino de regreso a casa, lamentablemente no sabia en donde quedaba ubicado Station Square, ya que su ciudad se llamaba Caracas, pero Sonic parecía saber nada acerca de un sitio llamado Venezuela, para no hacer su trabajo de héroe a medias, se ofreció a acompañarla a Station Square…

– No aceptare nada de ti, Dom – escucharon una voz a lo lejos, una voz que ella pensaba que conocía.

Cuando busco con la mirada se topo con alguien que parecía ser la versión en erizo de su hermanita.

– ¿Tara? – pregunto a lo que la otra volteo a mirarla.

– ¿quien me ha llamado? – pregunto, al mirarla se sorprendió de que fuera ella, solo que no era ella en si, solía ser muy parecía, los cabellos lacios ligeramente levantados, la manera de peinarse y el color de sus ojos, pero parecía tener mayor edad que su hermana.

– yo, Amy… Amelia – respondió acercándose a ella, sus bellos orbes empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas – ¿te acuerdas de mí…?

Y su corazón se rompió en ese instante al escuchar aquella palabra surgir de los labios de la eriza castaña – no – pronuncia acompañando sus palabras afirmativamente con un dejo de confusión en sus ojos, no había nada mas en ello que desconocimiento.

No sabia en donde estaba, a penas y podía recordar lo que había pasado.


End file.
